Survey Says
by I love dance
Summary: Han and Luke fill out a survey. Friendship and character comparison/contrast.


**Title:** Survey Says  
**Time Frame:** ESB  
**Characters:** Han, Luke  
**Summary:** Han and Luke fill out a survey  
**Disclaimer:** I'm just stopping by for a visit to a galaxy far, far away and borrowing some of George Lucas's characters. ;) I'll try not to butcher them too much before returning them. :P

**A/N:** I thought it would be fun to compare and contrast our favorite heroes' personalities, and chose to do it through a survey this time. Not my usual fic type, but I thought I'd just try it. :)

Hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome and greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

NAME: Luke Skywalker (you can call me Luke)  
NAME: Han Solo, Captain of the _Millenium Falcon  
_

NICKNAMES: Kid, Junior, Farmboy, Hotshot, Wormie- I hate that one!  
NICKNAMES: Scoundrel, Flyboy, Scruffy-looking Nerf-herder (Who's she calling scruffy looking?)

LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Well, nothing really too permanent. I have a room that the Alliance assigned me, but it's freezing and my roommates are so loud! They make noise and stay up late, and then keep me up with their snoring- - Not to mention the room looks like a thermal detonator's gone off. Han told me I could have the _Falcon_'s spare room, so that's pretty much where I stay.  
LIVING ARRANGEMENT: The _Falcon._ Home Sweet Home.

HEIGHT: 5'6" –I think I'm still growing though.  
HEIGHT: 6'

EYES: blue  
EYES: Gorgeous

HAIR: Sandy blond/ light brown. It lightens up when I'm out in the sun though.  
HAIR: Also gorgeous

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE HOLONET SHOW? Family Feud  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE HOLONET SHOW? Let's Make a Deal

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Mechanics and Engineering  
FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Mechanics and Engineering

FAVORITE SMELL: Glaze cakes. I love them! Aunt Beru used to make them all the time. I also liked the way Yavin smelled after it rained.  
FAVORITE SMELL: Her Royalness's perfume

FAVORITE COLOR: White  
FAVORITE COLOR: I don't know about _favorite_, but recently I've come to hate the color gold. It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain droid that likes to tell me the odds...

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: It's about a tie between seeing my aunt and uncle and farm destroyed, and watching Ben get struck down.  
WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Recently- finding the kid face-down in the snow, and thinking he wouldn't pull through that night. Kinda scary.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: "Great shot, kid, that was one in a million!" …And having best friends like Han and Leia.  
BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Seeing the kid live through that episode. And just when he and the Princess are happy and can smile once in a while. …And why am I telling _you _this? Don't you tell anyone else. ...And I'm NOT going soft!!

THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Tinker with my X-wing, hang around with Han and Leia, play this game called "sabaac" Han taught me  
THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS: Tinker with the _Falcon, _hang out with Chewie, the kid and the Princess, play a little sabaac

FAVORITE MUSIC: I don't really have time to listen to much music, but I like a variety.  
FAVORITE MUSIC: The sound of the _Falcon_'s freshly-tuned hyperdrive.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING? Blast it! I'm late!  
WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING? Why does this planet have to be so &# cold?!

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS? (sheepishly) Yes. One time Han and Leia took me on a roller coaster and I threw up. I was so embarrassed.  
DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS? Me? Nah

ROLLER COASTERS- SCARY OR EXCITING? See question above. I think they're a little of both, actually. Don't ride them after eating two frozen cream cones and a bag of whipped sugar though.  
ROLLER COASTERS- SCARY OR EXCITING? Boring. (yawns) Do they make point five past the speed of light? Besides, last time the kid threw up on me.

PEN OR PENCIL? I usually write on a datapad  
PEN OR PENCIL? I usually don't write

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? 2  
HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? As many times as I feel like. Depends on who's callin' too.

FAVORITE FOODS: blue ice cream- any kind of ice cream really-, hot chocolate with marshmallows, this stuff- I forget what it's called- but Leia, Han and I all had it one time. It was SO good! It was circular, with tomato sauce and cheese. I want it again now!  
FAVORITE FOODS: Nerf steaks, Mounder potato rice, But right now- anything but the terrible "food" the Rebellion is serving. I could really go for a pizza.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS? It's…complicated.  
DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS? Don't have any to get along with

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME? One time I got a warning when I was flying my T-16 too fast. Does that count?  
HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME? (Just laughs)

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? Vanilla  
CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? Both. …Why can't I choose both? Fine. Chocolate

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE? You mean fly? Do I ever!  
DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE? Only the _Falcon_.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS? No… but I do have a blankie (blushes)  
DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS? The only "stuffed animal" I've ever been near is a smelly Taun Taun with a half-frozen kid inside.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Don't tell anyone, but I'd like to have a pitten. I think they're kinda cute. I had a lizard once, back on Tatooine, but it got caught up in a pile of clothes Aunt Beru put in the washing unit.  
IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE? (snorts) Are you kidding? I spend enough time vacuuming up Wookiee fur all over the _Falcon_.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE? If I had to be an animal, I guess I'd be a Wookiee, so I could be tall. But I'd rather just stay human.  
IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE? Why would I want- What kind of survey is this?!

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY? Kind of scary, but only when I'm by myself. I only recently saw one for the first time.  
THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY? Funny. -To watch the poor kid freak out, that is. (chuckles)

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE? My mother.  
IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE? Jabba, so I can shoot him and get him off my tail. And step on his one last time.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: I really don't like to drink. Not after that last hangover. I was up _all_ night sick. Han stayed up and took care of me though.  
FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: Fine Corellian Ale- the best in the galaxy.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN? Huh?  
WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN? Huh?

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? Yes, 'cause Uncle Owen made me.  
EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? Why would I? I don't even eat the heads.

GUYS--WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL? It depends.  
GUYS--WOULD YOU GIVE UP YOUR SHIRT FOR A GIRL? It depends.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I guess I like what I do right now.  
IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Not working for that blubber slug and his bounty hunters that's for sure. I'm tired of them breathing down my neck.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I guess I like mine the way it is. Maybe a little lighter.  
IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Why mess with perfection?

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE? I don't really want one. Besides, one time I asked Aunt Beru and she said, "No one's going to mark on your perfect, baby skin." I sighed then, but right now, I really miss her.  
IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE? Ain't none of your beeswax.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? (blushes) Yes  
HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? With a feisty, frosty Princess. Uh… (deletes quickly)

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: (is too busy blushing from the last question to answer)  
DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Nosy aren't we?

WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM? Nothing much- It's one of the _Falcon_'s spare rooms. Just a picture of a sunset, one of a ship, and I painted some glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.  
WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM? Paint

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? Half full  
IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? It depends… If it's a glass full of Corellian brandy, then it's half empty, but if it's that nasty blue milk stuff Luke likes, it's half full.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE? Uh… Cherry fizzade?  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE? That's kid stuff.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS- Righty  
ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS – Righty

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? –Yes  
DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? I let Threepio do the typing. Droid's gotta be good for something.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? Just a few things- my shoes, my lightsaber, my blaster, my toy model ships (blushes yet again)  
WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? I don't even wanna know. Can't remember the last time I cleaned it.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? Either 5 or 3.  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? .5 –past the speed of light

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? My uncle's old, beat-up speeder. I think it went about 20 meters per hour, -tops.  
WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? Stolen hot-rod

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR? I really like my X-wing, and sometimes Han lets me fly the _Falcon_, but only under his close supervision.  
WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR? Already have it!

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: (laughs) Han and Leia arguing. It never gets old. Except when they actually get mad at each other.  
FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Artoo vs. Chewie at holochess. The furball gets so mad.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Artoo is a very faithful droid, and I'm very grateful to have him, but -why did he send me this survey?  
SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Threepio is… uh.. em… Do I have to?

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT? Probably Han because he doesn't seem to like surveys.  
OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT? Probably Luke because the poor kid's too busy to fill out surveys.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Hugs!! I hope you enjoyed! Comments are welcome and greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
